


Hammering the Point Home

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [22]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, Pure Crack, discussion of improvised sex toys, implied sex, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: I don't even know. Continuation of last year's utterly ridiculous silliness. Picks up directly afterthe prequelandits prequel.Happy birthday, jinx.





	Hammering the Point Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).



> Posted unbeta'ed. Please excuse any remaining errors.

When they lay tangled together on their rumpled sheets, trying to catch their breaths, Steve covered his face with his arm, blocking out his view of his lover. "You planned this, didn't you," he asked.

"Well, sure," Bucky agreed easily. "Problem?"

"Only if you start trying to make me jealous of that sledge," Steve told him, letting his arm fall back to his side, and got a nearly gleeful smirk in return.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Bucky tried to sound innocent, and missed by a country mile.

Steve groaned and brought a hand up to rest on Bucky's hip, not quite groping his ass but not an innocent touch either. "Well," he said, "I can think of a few reasons."

"Yeah? What would those be?" Bucky leaned in to steal a kiss before draping himself more firmly over Steve's chest.

"Mmm," Steve hummed into the mostly chaste brush of lips and let his hands wander. "Probably not the same reasons as yours," he conceded, then decided to take a chance, "but I thought it might be fun to see you do exactly what you were implying earlier."

Bucky played dumb. "What was I implying, exactly?"

Steve felt the dark edged smirk tug at his own lips. "Oh, nothing much," he replied airily, as though the words meant nothing. "Just that you fucked yourself with the handle of the hammer until you came all over yourself just so you could compare it to riding me."

Bucky made a choked sound. "Jesus, Steve."

"What?" Steve raised an eyebrow at his lover. "You should know better than to play chicken with me. I'm calling this bluff."


End file.
